Baby Don't Cut
by Awesome Pandagirl
Summary: Yuki left... Yori lost it... Hanabusa admitted...


**Author's Note: So I decided that I would write some short stories for you guys to read when I haven't posted in a while... Some of these stories may include death and self harm... This one has suicide in it... I hope you guys like it because it is a one shot thing...it is really sad I am just warning you... I actually cried writing it... The characters are not mine at all but this is based on a song: Nightcore~Baby Don't Cut**

* * *

Sayori Wakaba cried as she watched Yuki Kuran walk out the door, towards the battle... Towards her death surely... Yori stared at the closed door... It plain face smiling evily at her, like to spite her that just than her best friend had walked out it and towards danger... The door was like a wall that stretched along the horizon blocking her from running to her friends. Stopping her from tell Yuki that she loved her as her friend. That she was always smiling because of her... That she had lived because of her... Yori stared at that door gritting her teeth in despair. Her life was slipping from her grasp... Yuki didn't ever know that Yori cut herself deep before she met her... She had tried to kill herself so many times... Knives, guns, ropes and pills... All of them didn't work... Yori curled up on the ground throat blocked with tears... She was gasping for air... Yuki had disappeared, left her... Yuki took her sanity and the grip on life Sayori had...

Yori laid in bed, tears running down her pale face. She hadn't eaten in two days... Her stomach was heaving with weakness... She stared at the ceiling, remembering her talks with Yuki... How she always pretended nothing was wrong at home... That she wasn't left to sleep in the rain because of her dad... She gritted her teeth as she heaved herself up, she walked over to the bed opposite and stared at it... Yuki had left her... For death... For a chance with Kaname... Over her... Yori's widened with anger. It was easy to see her pain and craziness... She grabbed the bed covers and shredded them. Yori ripped at them, sending them flying across the room. She grabbed any object left by Yuki and threw them into a fire... Yori crackled and laughed with glee as she watched the embers take the offering. She stilled and stood staring at the flame... A bright light in the pain, in her broken mind... Yori stared at the flame... She reached her hand out to cup the flame, to put life in her heart. But it burnt her... Like Yuki had hurt her after all those years together... Yori snarled and poured water all over the flame, killing the last of the beautiful light... Yori knelt down tears streaming down her face... She wrote in the ashes her name with Yuki's over and over... Yori stepped out of her door and walked toward the shared kitchens...

There they were... Yori's old friends... Their sharp tips caught the light... She grabbed on and stared at it... Holding it to her arm she exhaled and inhaled... Just as she was about to stab it down black dots appeared before her eyes. The hunger was causing her to faint... Her stomach ached with pain... The knife dropped onto the floorr clattering as it went... She fell hair streaming behind her onto the cold marble floor...

Yori woke up with soup next to her... Nobody was in the room... She pushed the soup into her mouth cringing at the heat as it scalded her throat... After she ate she stared at the ceiling. The delicate roses seemed to laugh at her, like she was an ugly little bug trying to get the honey. Yori turned and faced the window. The tree swished and moved in a complicated dance as the wind flowed through them... The beauty of it all hurt her eyes... The life and joy was eating away at her... She snarled and covered her face with the pillow, unwilling to see anything... Nobody came to get her, see her ortalk to her. She was alone... Nobody would come... Yori got up and headed to the door. It was locked... Confused she tried again and again, yet it would not open at all... Yori pounded at the door in fustration... Why would someone lock her in a room? Growling she tried the window but that to was locked. Yori paced back and forth often kicking the walls when ever she reached them. Finally she sat down in the centre of the room. She glanced around and sank to the ground. She covered her head with her hand. Suddenly, the faint sound of a piano rang through the room. Getting up Yori walked across the room until she could hear it more clearly. The song was like a lullaby made for a baby. Smiling, Yori sank to the ground. Tears filled her eyes. This was the lullaby her father had sung to her before he got fired and addicted to drugs, cigarettes, drinks. She howled and covered her ears in an attempt to block the music. But it wouldn't stop. It kept going. She clawed at her ears... Her hair... But than she stopped... She listened to the song and she closed her eyes, tears leaked out faster... They fell to the ground in little patters...

Yori woke up in her little corner. Glancing up she saw another bowl of soup next to the bed. Walking over she saw a note. It said:

 _Dear Miss Sayori Wakaba,_

 _I truly hope you are feeling better today. They was quite a lot of shrieking yesterday. I hope you do not mind the soup. I would give you more but in cause you ask for I knife to cut your food I would not be able to do so. Miss Wakaba I know you are in pain and hurt, but there is no need to end your life because of it. If you need any thing please knock on the western door of you room and slip a note through. I will be there to read it and do as you ask._

 _Hanabusa  
_

Yori laughed at this. She got up and pounded at the door, "Hanabusa! Open the door! Let me out! Give me a knife!" Yori giggled.  
"I am sorry Miss Wakaba. I can't give you a knife if you are going to hurt yourself."  
Yori stared at the door. She snarled and pounded harder screaming for a knife. After a while her throat was hurting she slide to the ground growling in anger. Yuki's face flashed before her eyes and they began to water.  
"Yuki... I miss you... Why did you go... Why why why... Why did Kaname have to come..."

Yori was was sitting on the ground staring at the door across the room. She knew that Hanabusa was there. He was never going to open the door unless she said something that would... She stared at the China bowl. A plan formed into her head. Grabbing the bowl she screamed with happiness.  
"Hanabusa! I GOT A KNIFE!" With that she threw the bowl onto the ground and grabbed a shard of china. She dug it in and was about to draw it along when Hanabusa ran in tackling her to the ground.  
" Yori, don't..." His eyes were boring down into hers. Tears streaked down Yori's face.  
"Why not... I have nobody to live for... Yuki left me for Kaname..." Yori looked away...  
"Live for yourself... And me."  
Yori looked up, "Acting like you like me won't help..."  
Hanabusa looked at her and whispered, "Who said I was acting?"

Yori and Hanabusa were sitting in the gardens outside. Yori would glance at Hanabusa to catch him looking at her. Blushing, Aidou looked away. Yori smiled at Hanabusa and glanced at the fountain.  
"The sky is blue today..."  
Hanabusa reached over and held her hand, "Hey Yori..."  
"Yes?"  
"Yori... Please don't try to cut again..."  
Yori glanced at Hanabusa his eyes were glistening with hope. She couldn't bare to kill that light. "I'll stop..."

Yori sat outside in the garden. The birds where tweeting, there was no sign of the battle that had happened yesterday. The bodies were cleared away and everyone was back to as normal as possible. Yori raised her face to the winds and breathed in. She closed her eyes inhaled the sweet air surrounding her. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps. She looked up thinking it was Hanabusa, but she saw a face that gave her much pain. It was Yuki. Yori stood up about to shout to her friend but Yuki walked off not a glance to her direction. Yori raced after her but Yuki ignored her. Yori's footsteps slowed. Yuki hadn't come to say goodbye or tell her that she was alive. No she had gone to see someone else... Yori's eyes filled with tears, wiping them away she walked back to her bench. Hanabusa appeared a few minutes later except he was with Yuki. Yori to upset to talk to Hanabusa with Yuki around Yori looked down.  
"Hanabusa, I will be leaving with Kaname."  
"Yes Yuki."  
Yori stared at the ground not wanting to listen to the rest of the conversation Yuki wouldn't say a word about her... Yori stood up and walked away from them... Towards the kitchen...

 **Hanabusa** **POV:**  
Aidou ran back to the gardens looking for Yori. He couldn't find her anywhere. He wanted to tell her what Yuki had said...  
 _"Aiou, I will be leaving with Kaname."  
"Yes Yuki."  
"... Hanabusa_ _I need you to do me a favour"  
"What is it?"  
"Take care of Yori... Tell her I will always be there when she needs help."  
"I will."  
"And tell her I love her so much as my friend."  
"I will."  
"Thanks you."_  
With that Yuki had walked away. Hanabusa went off to tell Yori...

But he couldn't find her...

Not anywhere...

He was scared now... That she had gone... He searched the kitchens... Yori's new bedroom...

Then he went to Yori's old room... The one she shared with Yuki...

He opened the door...

His Yori... His darling Yori...

Was on the floor... Bleeding... A knife laid at her feet...

Hanabusa ran over and hug her tight... He shaked her... There was nothing he could do... She was losing blood badly...

Yuki walked into the room attracted by the smell of blood... She saw her best friend hugged closed to Hanabusa bleeding badly... Cuts on her wrist...

"YORI! YORI!" They screamed...

Yori opened her eyes and smiled at them sadly... She pointed to her desk... A letter placed on it... And her finale breath came rattling out...

Yuki read the letter... She cried...

Aidou read the letter... He sank to the ground...

 _Dear Yuki,_ Hanabusa _,_

 _I have lived the life of a girl... I have found love and lost it so soon... I made a wonderful friend... Yuki... I know you had to leave... I know that... but you never said you would come back... you never said that you would always be there for me... well... I am telling you... you were the light in my painful dark... I hated how you forgot about me as soon as you met me... it ok though... I am easy to forget... I just want to say I love you as a friend... I will miss you where ever I go now... I will never arrive in Heaven... because I will be staying here looking after you...You have always been a silly girl... Hanabusa_ _... don't cry... you find a better love than me... someone you can spend the rest of your days with... someone who can smile at you when ever... you only been with me for a day... I am sure even if you loved me for longer you can keep that memory for shorter... I love you anyway... I dn't want to be burnt to cinders... bury me in the rose garden... the one I cared for... that is all I asks... don't grieve too long get on with your lives...I love you all even if you didn't..._

 _Love, Yori_

* * *

 ** _So with an ending note from me personally. Never forget a friend... Always spend the time to tell them how you feel... You may not realize it but it can save someone's life...It hard to tell how someone feels if your not there... In this story Yori thought Yuki didn't think of her as a friend anymore... It was sad how they parted in the anime... and Yuki never did go say goodbye in the very end... So remember to say goodbye and tell people how you feel before you go... It helps the heart and soul..._**


End file.
